


oceanic hymn

by tigriswolf



Series: Alternate Universe [32]
Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermes, besides being the God of Thieves and Crossroads, is also the God of Last-Minute-Escapes. [Luke and Poseidon, after the movie]</p>
            </blockquote>





	oceanic hymn

**Author's Note:**

> Title: oceanic hymn  
> Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief movieverse  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: spoilers for film; I know only the basics of the book, so I'm assuming this story is AU  
> Pairings: mentions of Poseidon/Sally  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 825  
> Point of view: third

 

 

Luke holds his breath in the water until he blacks out; he doesn't expect to survive, and knows his death will be painful, because it is so hard to kill a demigod.

But Hermes, besides being the God of Thieves and Crossroads, is also the God of Last-Minute-Escapes, and Luke lingers on the ocean floor, half asleep and half-dead, cradled by a tendril of the Sea God's power.

 _Such a curious thing you are, Messenger's Son_ , Poseidon murmurs, circling the boy in his grasp.

Luke barely knows he's there, heart slowly beating, and Poseidon would be fully in his rights to destroy this child. Luke tried to start a world-ending war, nearly caused the death of Poseidon's youngest, best-loved child. Hermes would not dare protest Poseidon's actions—he has never been a good father.

 _Don't_ , he hears Percy say. _He just wanted attention. It was stupid, but maybe if I'd known, I'd've done the same thing._

 _And what should I do with this boy, Perseus?_ he asks, pulling Luke closer, studying him.

_Do you need an assistant? A helper? Make him useful. He probably just needs a purpose._

Poseidon chuckles, turning to head for his palace and towing Luke with him. _You have your mother's wisdom and heart, Son,_ he tells Percy _. I'm sure I can find some use for a messenger-boy._

 _You have mellowed in your old age, Uncle,_ Athena calls, laughter in her voice. _Once, you'd have destroyed coasts at such an affront. Made eternal enemies._

Poseidon responds, _I can no longer afford to—and he is just a boy._

 _And what happens,_ Apollo asks, _if he still thinks of us as his enemy?_

 _Maybe,_ Demeter interjects, _if he knows himself to be part of us—and no longer ignored—he will be content._

 _Dad,_ Percy whispers as Poseidon deposits Luke in his palace infirmary. _Give him a chance._

 _I will,_ Poseidon says to him before directing his next words to them all. _Enough. My choice is made._

"See to his wounds," Poseidon commands the chief healer. "Once you know his condition, inform me."

Merna nods and Poseidon goes to his own bedchamber. It has been too long since he last slept, too worried about Percy and Sally and Zeus' unreasonable temper.

Honestly, what had Zeus been thinking? A boy who'd no idea of his parentage, steal the lightning of Olympus? And locking the gods away from their mortal offspring—maybe Athena could help Poseidon erase that law. Artemis could also prove useful there: she'd always been Zeus' favorite, and since she'd discovered the lure of children, she spent most of her time volunteering in orphanages. Yes, he should have spoken to her when Zeus first passed the stupid restriction.

Poseidon had only just closed his eyes when Merna sent word that the boy had awoken, panicked, and nearly hurt himself trying to flee. Sighing, Poseidon rushes to the infirmary, where Luke watched him with wary eyes. Not quite so cocky now, when his presumed opponent was God of the Sea instead of an untrained child who'd only known of his capabilities for a fortnight.

"Poseidon," Luke whispers.

"Luke," Poseidon responds. He could kill this boy without hardship. A small, furious part of him wants to—he wouldn't feel guilt for long, if at all.

Breathing heavily, Luke stares at him. Slowly, he straightens up, meeting Poseidon's gaze. "Kill me," he says. "If you're gonna, just do it."

None of Poseidon's brothers or sisters, nieces or nephews say a thing. This is Poseidon's choice, his move. Whatever he does, he will be in the right.

Except with Sally. Except with Percy. Maybe, if Percy held a grudge, Poseidon would punish this child, but instead he leans against the wall and asks, "Would you like a job?"

Luke blinks, his eyes glancing to Merna before refocusing on Poseidon. "Wh-what?"

Poseidon smiles. "It has come to my attention that you lack a strong authority figure, and you _are_ talented. Stealing his favorite weapon from my brother, masterfully arranging for a war—I could use someone of those capabilities on my staff."

"You… you're offering me a job?" Luke asks. "Seriously?"

Chuckling, Poseidon says, "You've heard the old stories. When I was overprotective and wrathful, when I swallowed continents with the sea. Times change, Luke, and so must we gods, if we want to survive." He pauses. "So tell me, boy. Would you like to stay here, learn a trade besides outdated warfare?"

If Poseidon does this right, he knows, he might even get a better guardian for his son than a young satyr.

"Ah, okay," Luke says. "Sure." He swallows, dropping his gaze.

"Alright then." Poseidon pushes off the wall. "Let Merna check you over and get some rest. We'll start tomorrow."

Poseidon goes back to bed, already planning what he should teach the boy. Running three-fourths of the Earth is a hard business, and any good ruler needed a strong right hand.

 


End file.
